Espera
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] "- ¿Como qué? – pregunto con inocencia la castaña - ¿quieres que te enseñe? –pregunto el pelinegro, la castaña no contesto, solo observo que Natsume se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a ella sin quitar esa sonrisa que ¿alegraba? a la castaña." [Adaptación] Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**Hola ^^ bueno pues este es mi segundo lemon… Es una adaptación del Fanfic de ****Yohko Bennington: "Pretencion" de Sakura Card Captor **

**Bueno después de que ****Yohko Bennington me dijera que quitara la nota que puse, me dijo que corrijiera el capitulo ^^ Gracias por tu comprencion Yohko Bennington-sempai XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece… **

**Espera…**

Guardo algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Llevaba unos minutos esperando, se suponía que se tenían que ver en esa biblioteca, en ese mismo cubículo, la castaña se encontraba sentada con un libro en la mano, el cual no leía, viendo por la ventana… esperándolo. Sin embargo era una locura todo eso, desde un principio lo había pensado.

Se alerto cuando escucho que abrían la puerta…

**- Hola –** saludaba un pelinegro con una radiante sonrisa, el cual llevaba puesto, al igual que ella, el uniforme de la preparatoria de la Academia Alice **- ¿Esperas a alguien? –** preguntaba el chico, mientras entraba al cubículo, cerrando la puerta tras él y sentándose frente a la castaña.

Mikan estaba más que sonrojada _"relájate Mikan, cálmate" _repetía en su mente Mikan, mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos carmesí del chico.

**- Si –** respondió la castaña con nerviosismo **– a mi novio – **decía la chica agachando la mirada sonrojada, el pelinegro alzo una ceja y sonrió.

**- Ya veo, pero tu novio es un tonto sabes… -** decía el chico mientras que con su mano alcanzaba un mechón del cabello de Mikan **–** **yo no dejaría a una chica tan bonita, sola, cualquiera ** **se podría aprovechar- **la chica se sonrojo a un mas… mientras él sonreía con malicia.

**- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – **preguntaba la castaña tratando de calmar su corazón, que estaba muy acelerado mientras observaba al pelinegro jugar con el mechón de su cabello.

**- La verdad nada… bueno si – **sonreía con malicia, con cierto brillo en sus ojos rojos. La castaña volteo nuevamente hacia la ventana, estaba más que nerviosa… **- ¿Acaso te intimido? – **preguntaba el chico soltando su cabello.

**- No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – **respondía la castaña volteando para verlo nuevamente.

**- Lo decía por que te quedaste callada… tal vez a tu novio no le guste verme aquí –** decía el chico de ojos color carmesí, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

**- sí, es muy celoso… y posesivo –** decía la chica mientras sonreía con timidez ** - lo cual, lo hace verse lindo - **sonrió aun mas al decir lo último.

El pelinegro sonrió **– haría lo mismo que él… teniendo a una novia tan bonita como tu… - **decía mientras daba un espacio, para saber el nombre de la castaña.

**- Mikan – **respondió la chica

**- Bueno… tan bonita como tu Mikan – **dijo para después sonreír al ver a la castaña sonrojárse.

**- ¿Cómo te llamas? – **pregunto la castaña mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

**- Natsume – **respondía el chico **- ¿no te aburres con eso? – **preguntaba Natsume al ver el libro que tenia la castaña.

**- La verdad sí, pero como te decía… estoy esperando – **contesto** - y ¿Tu? ¿No esperas a alguien? – **preguntaba la chica…

**- No, solo pasaba por aquí – **decía el chico** - Oye, ¿No te gustaría hacer algo divertido? – **Preguntaba Natsume con una sonrisa seductora, viendo fijamente a la castaña, la cual se ponía aun más nerviosa… **- Ya sabes, para que no te aburras mientras esperas… - **termino.

**- ¿Cómo qué? – **pregunto con inocencia la castaña

**- ¿quieres que te enseñe? –**pregunto el pelinegro, la castaña no contesto, solo observo que Natsume se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a ella sin quitar esa sonrisa que ¿alegraba? a la castaña.

Cuando llego a su lado jalo la silla donde se encontraba sentada la chica **– Levántate – **ordeno, y la chica así lo hizo, después vio como literalmente el pelinegro aventaba a un lado la silla, la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba para sentarla en la mesa, Mikan no hizo ningún movimiento para resistirse, solo estaba concentrada en esa mirada carmesí que la inquietaba…

El pelinegro al tener a la castaña donde quería, miro hacia la puerta, alegrándose de que no se podía ver a través del vidrio de la ventana de la puerta, volteo hacia el otro lado… por la ventana se podía ver el estacionamiento, desde donde había visto a la castaña unos minutos atrás, pero a esa hora no había gente… _"nadie nos vera ni nos interrumpirá" _pensó el pelinegro con alegría, volteo a ver nuevamente a la castaña, quien estaba viéndolo fijamente, le sonrió para después besarla.

Era un beso lento, la castaña podía sentir como el chico con su lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca… se perdió en el beso y no sentía como Natsume pasaba sus manos por su espalda y costados.

Por falta de aire ambos rompieron el beso y fue cuando la castaña pudo ver la posición en que ambos se encontraban… Natsume estaba totalmente pegado a ella y se encontraba entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban abiertas, mientras que el pelinegro la sostenía posesivamente de la cintura.

**- Natsume… - **suspiro la castaña mientras sentía como el pelinegro comenzaba a besar su cuello, Mikan comenzó a gemir al sentir como Natsume dejaba pequeñas mordidas mientras iba bajando, la castaña se aferro a los hombros del pelinegro mientras arqueaba el cuerpo, invitándolo a seguir con sus caricias.

Gustoso el pelinegro acepto la invitación, desabotonando la camisa de la chica, claro que antes boto a un lado la chaqueta y la corbata de Mikan. Con desesperación la castaña comenzó a quitarle el uniforme al pelinegro, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar la espalda de Natsume, el cual gruño al sentir las pequeñas manos de la castaña. Mikan pensaba que el pelinegro era increíble, la forma en que la besaba era increíble _"Dios mío…" _pensó la castaña al sentir como Natsume besaba, acariciaba y no supo que más le hacía a sus pechos… estaba totalmente perdida, mientras que el pelinegro se desasía no solo de la falda de la chica, también de lo que se encontraba debajo de esta.

Bien, a la castaña le parecía increíble, pero le pareció aun mas al sentir como el pelinegro bajaba de su vientre a… **- Natsume –** gimió o más bien grito la chica, Natsume subió lentamente y la beso en los labios.

**- Ssh, tranquila… si haces mucho ruido, los demás se enteraran – **dijo el pelinegro al romper el beso, y nuevamente bajo siguiendo el mismo recorrido que había hecho antes, la castaña esta vez tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar del placer que sentía. Mikan llevo sus manos al cabello de azabache, enredando sus dedos en el, lo cual hizo gemir al pelinegro, quien aun sostenía a la castaña de la cadera.

De repente el pelinegro se enderezo, abandonando lo que estaba haciendo, molestando a Mikan, miro fijamente a la castaña que estaba sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada, sonrió al ver que la chica tenía el ceño fruncido.

Mikan rápidamente lo atrajo a ella nuevamente, para besarlo con pasión, mientras bajaba sus manos a su pantalón, desabotono y bajo el cierre lo cual le costó mucho esfuerzo, el pelinegro después comenzó a bajarse el pantalón y el bóxer…

La castaña se aferro a él al sentir como entraba en ella y comenzaba a moverse, primero lento, después con rapidez. El la besaba mientras sentía como ella se aferraba a sus hombros… hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y sintió como la castaña se recargo en el exhausta, Natsume la abrazo y así permanecieron durante un tiempo, después de unos minutos de recuperar el aliento, el pelinegro hablo **- ¿Te divertiste? – **pregunto el pelinegro mientras besaba nuevamente su cuello. La castaña no contesto ya que estaba más concentrada en él.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando ya no sintió a él pelinegro cerca de ella… **-¿Natsume…? – **lo llamo pero el pelinegro solo volteo y sonrió.

**- Me tengo que ir –** decía mientras acababa de ponerse el pantalón **– seguimos la próxima vez, tal vez no tarde en llegar tu novio – **decía con una sonrisa burlona, Mikan se sonrojo al ver que Natsume le pasaba su sostén_. "Es verdad… ¡Aun estoy desnuda!" _pensó la castaña, pero en el momento en que se iba a bajar de la mesa, Natsume la detuvo…

**- Nos vemos Mikan – **Decía el pelinegro con voz ronca, después beso a la chica y salió de cubículo… dejando a Mikan aun sentada en la mesa.

Después de unos minutos la castaña se bajo de la mesa, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse… una vez arreglada tomo su libro nuevamente y salió del cubículo. Fue hacia el estacionamiento donde vio un auto rojo estacionado y se dirigió a él, pero antes de llegar saco de su bolsillo su anillo de matrimonio (el cual había guardado ahí antes) y se lo coloco nuevamente, para después subirse al auto rojo.

**- Tardaste – **decía el pelinegro con diversión, para después besar a su esposa

**- Tú fuiste quien llego tarde Natsume – **dijo con reproche Mikan, mientras Natsume arrancaba el auto.

**- Divertido… - **Decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción el pelinegro, lo cual hizo sonrojar a su esposa

**- Cállate – **dijo con reproche **– No te volveré a hacer caso… Natsume se supone que estas cosas las hacen las parejas con problemas… y hasta ahora no hay problemas entre tú y yo – **decía la castaña sonrojándose y jugando con sus dedos.

Natsume sonrió, ya que la castaña tenia razón, aun a sus dos años de casados, la chica a un se sonrojaba o actuaba con timidez cuando estaba con él haciendo ciertas "cosas", justo como en su época de novios, podía ver que Mikan lo amaba tanto como él la amaba y deseaba a ella **– Después de que Koko me conto esto… pensé que podría ser un buen regalo de aniversario… o ¿no te gusto? – **pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

Mikan se sonrojo aun mas **– si… - **susurro, lo cual elevo el ego de Natsume **– Bueno… mejor vallamos por Souta, quiero ver a mi niño, de seguro debe de estar dándole batalla a Ruka y a Hotaru – **decía la chica sonrojada

**- Bueno luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para el próximo año ¿Cómo que situación podríamos interpretar esta vez? he estado pensando en unos amantes en un elevador… sería divertido – **decía el pelinegro mientras veía con deseo a su esposa, Mikan se puso nerviosa…

**- Pervertido – **decía con una sonrisa nerviosa la castaña

**- Aunque ahora si hay que investigar si no hay cámaras o algo así… - **decía pensativo Natsume

**- ¿No te fijaste en el cubículo de la biblioteca Natsume? – **Decía espantada la chica

**- no…- ** le contesto su esposo con nerviosismo

**- ¡¿Qué!? – **Grito su esposa… al parecer Mikan no iba a participar en la próxima representación de Natsume… ¿o sí?

**¿Fin?**

**Pobre Mikan ^^u ese Natsume se pasa ¬¬u… ¿Qué tal? bueno espero que les haya gustado *-* jajá GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN XD ¿Qué les pareció la idea de Natsume? O/o jajá Natsume pervertido… pero así te queremos Natsy… **

**Moraleja… ir mas seguido a la biblioteca… ¿Qué tal y si nos encontramos con un Natsume? O.o jajá **

**Nos vemos se cuidan XD**


End file.
